Lutar pelo que é meu
by Lady Mari
Summary: [OneShot][RoyxRiza] Riza decide sair do exército, porém, o que um certo Coronel acha disso?


Ai, ai! Logo na minha primeira fic de Hagaren, tive que escolher esse casal perfeito. Droga! É nisso que vai dar, uma droga. Bem... espero que curtam, de qualquer jeito. Ah. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas.  
Informações:  
1. Não, Hagane no Rekinjutsushi (FullMetal Alchemist) não me pertence. E sim a Hiromu Arakawa e empresas relacionadas. Caso contrário, eu seria uma pessoa feliz da vida, pois estaria ao lado de Roy Mustang. E não apenas sonharia com ele.  
2. Muito menos "Lutar pelo que é meu" é uma música de minha autoria. Ela pertence ao pessoal do Charlie Brown Jr. e empresas relacionadas.  
3. Legendas: - bláblá fala da personagem _"Blá blá blá"_ Trechos da música _Blá blá..._ Pensamento da personagem.

**Lutar pelo que é meu**

- É isso mesmo. Pedi baixa. Adeus, coronel Mustang.  
- Hawkeye...! Eu, como seu superior, a ordeno que fique!  
- Sinto muito, não trabalho mais aqui.

_"A gente passa a entender melhor a vida  
quando encontra o verdadeiro amor.  
Cada escolha uma renuncia isso é a vida  
estou lutando pra me recompor."_

- Voltarei em breve. Fuery! Cuide de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora.  
- Sim!

_"De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol"_

_Hawkeye... por que? Você sabe isso, melhor que ninguém._

_"De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol"_

- Por favor, a senhorita Hawkeye está?  
- Sim. Seu nome, por favor.  
- Mustang. Roy Mustang. Peço que não avise a ela que eu estou aqui.  
- Heh. Está bem. Nono andar, apartamento 91.  
- Obrigado.

_"O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu."_

- Mustang?  
- Riza, me chame de Roy apenas, por favor. E saiba que não voltarei àquele quartel sem você ao meu lado. E, mesmo que voltar, não serei capaz de fazer meu serviço como coronel decentemente.  
- Desculpe, mas gostaria de ter uma vida normal, sem me envolver com o governo. Tenha sucesso na sua missão de se tornar o novo führer, Mustan... er, Roy.  
- É assim que você pensa, Riza Hawkeye! Roy Mustang não desiste tão fácil assim. Irei me tornar führer, porém, entrarei naquele quartel acompanhado de você. Não importando quanto tempo eu gaste com isso.  
- Hah! Desist...

_"Então deixa eu te beijar até você sentir vontade de tirar a roupa  
deixa eu acompanhar esse instinto de aventura de menina solta  
deixa minha estrela orbitar e brilhar no céu da sua boca  
deixa eu te mostrar que a vida pode ser melhor sendo tão louca."_

- O que pensa que acabou de fazer?  
- Hum... mostrar o quanto você é importante para mim.  
- Vai precisar de muito mais do que isso, Roy!

_"De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol  
De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol."_

_É ótimo contemplar seu sorriso, Riza..._

_"O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu."_

- Coronel, você demorou! E... tenente Hawkeye!

_"Stop stop camon  
A gente passa a entender melhor a vida  
quando encontra o verdadeiro amor.  
Cada escolha uma renuncia isso é a vida  
estou lutando pra me recompor."_

- Obrigado por tudo, Riza... E desculpe-me por fazê-la voltar à esse lugar.

_"De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol  
De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol."_

- Espero que você possa ser feliz, e sorria do mesmo jeito que eu a vi sorrir há pouco. Doce e meigamente...  
- Disse algo, Coronel?  
- Não. Esqueça, Hawkeye.

_"O melhor Presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
O melhor Presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
O melhor Presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
O melhor Presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu"  
_

_

* * *

_  
Bem... eu gostaria de fazer algo um pouco poético. Mas ficou tosco. Peço desculpas sinceras a todos os leitores, mas quando eu acordo inspirada, não há quem me pare...  
Kissus, e até a próxima fic (leia-se: até meu próximo dia de rara inspiração que resulta em algo idiota).

Lady Mari


End file.
